Talk:Disarm
That icon happens to not be the real icon. It was already there when I made this page. Antiarchangel 22:46, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :This is the Weapon of Remedy-icon... Ironboot 15:44, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Are we allowed to legally use the real icons? --66.45.173.98 20:09, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Defiant_Elements/Skill_Design_Contest#Tycn http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Tycn/Disarm. I say we delete Tycn's image or at least rename since actual skills (future or current) obviously take priority. 67.162.10.70 20:14, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::No they don't! This is teh pwn sauce icon!!one1! (jk) PaintballerOWNZ 20:17, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Fixed. -Auron 20:24, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Why is this the only GWEN skill icon we have?--Gigathrash 20:56, 1 August 2007 (CDT) strong? from what i see this skill has some real potential imagine disableing a warrior final thrust mid swing and making them waste all that time wouldnt it be so much fun? :Exactly, it's for linebacking. At the very least it was nerfed to ensure that non-Warriors couldn't use it to disable adrenaline spikes. --Kale Ironfist 10:03, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm loving the 1/2 second activation time, too. Great followup to a spike on any Warrior, Assassin, Ranger, Dervish...etc. You can even use it along with Prot Strike because there's no "aftercast delay" between two 1/2 second melee attacks. (T/ ) 01:32, 5 August 2007 (CDT) This'd seriously screw up a sin with all their chains. mmmm --BeeD 00:41, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :It hurts Warriors much more since they have to rebuild their adrenaline. --Kale Ironfist 01:38, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I know it sounds kind of stupid, but the description doesn't actually say anything about it being a melee attack. this would be totally whacked if you could use a wand to disarm them. I know it doesnt do much as a Non W/ but it may just work as a interuption. Flechette 01:42, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Very likely it's a melee attack. After all, it was once in Swordsmanship. --Kale Ironfist 01:57, 6 August 2007 (CDT) But look at the person preforming the Disarm. Looks an awful lot like a Ranger to me. Come to think of it, if you look at it at a certain way, it looks like a male ranger about to a hit a dog with the sword. Am I stoned? possibly. Flechette 00:26, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :No, that hand sure looks like an animal, and the guy ain't wholly unlike a male Ranger... --Gimmethegepgun 00:31, 7 August 2007 (CDT) It certainly looks familiar...prehaps Yuun? Anyway, warriors don't appear to have haircuts like that, anyhow. Flechette 00:41, 7 August 2007 (CDT) It looks like a male ranger taking the weapon away from the warrior --Blue.rellik 00:59, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :More like using a sword to disarm them. --Kale Ironfist 01:49, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I can see that as well --Blue.rellik 04:55, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::More like flipping a pig over with a giant fire poker --Gimmethegepgun 05:58, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Lol, that can be accepted. It either looks like a hand, a dog's face or upside-down pig with 3 legs appearing. But it certainly looks like a ranger. Flechette 06:30, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I honestly can't see anything other than the ranger and the hand --Blue.rellik 07:19, 7 August 2007 (CDT) It'a thumper, but you just see the hammer handle after he blew the hell out of a Warr who was trying to touch his special place. PvEreanor 10:30, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :How obvious can it be? It's a thieving male ranger. It just stole the wammo's sword, after having seen Mending being cast by the nub! 84.24.206.123 17:16, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Definitly overpowered, the recharge doesnt matter, use 'i am the strongest' to get it up to 2, and be able to disarm even as a non war char! :Unless you used sarcasm for every bit of that sentence, in what way does "I am the Strongest" buff your strength attribute? Even the shout appears to relate to strength, it might as well make the foe suffer from weakness or deal additional damage to weakened foes. Flechette 01:58, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Now, I made a ranger that used swords, he was sweet with apply poison, crip slash, gash combo lol User:MacD True Description (not really) Disarm target foe. Target's foe currently equipped weapon is placed in your inventory. You are happy and target foe begins cursing. Enjoy your new wep! lol --Lann 18:09, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I think it should make the target unable to attack and weapons spells lose their effect.--Hyprodimus Prime 20:49, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Err, attack ? It's an Attack, so will it work on Bows, Staffs, Wands and Spears as well ? --Aozora 11:49, 10 August 2007 (CDT) I would say, no. For realistic purposes. You couldn't disarm someone with a bow unless you shoot them in the hand, like Precision Shot. --User:Ranger Of Elibe :I would say yes, but I can't confirm. It's how guild wars works. This is guild wars. Don't think "for realistic purposes". --Foblove 03:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, look at the Description more carefuly. "Sword Attack."--68.6.249.69 00:49, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::When they made that comment it just said Attack, not Sword Attack like it does now --Gimmethegepgun 01:00, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Strength / Sword Attack This is a Sword Attack with Strength attribute. That's strange. -- numma_cway 19:39, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Where does it say it's a sword attack? --Gimmethegepgun 19:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Create a template and use this code: OQojExSTKTSgje9gdaCFQXOX7gA (and don't discuss about the thing you see except this skill) -- numma_cway 20:04, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Okay then... just the thing is, on the official wiki it just says attack, nothing related to swords. Also, DBS and the Ripostes are certain-weapon abilities that aren't in their attribute lines as well --Gimmethegepgun 20:12, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I didn't keep these three in mind. By the way... You can now use every Eye of the North skill in template codes. If you're bored, check all the 150 skills. And no, I don't know all the numbers. I just generated a script combining the unknown skills from the 4096 possible. Some of them began working after the last update. -- numma_cway 20:17, 23 August 2007 (CDT) yeah when i got into gwen and i got this skill it said it needed to a sword attack. J1j2j3 10:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Can someone test whether it is indeed treated as an Attack, a Melee Attack, or a Sword Attack? I'm not asking what it says, but can someone test it out and see if u can wield a bow, an axe, or a sword while using this? Damn I wish I had EotN. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 13:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I (unintentionally) tested it. It only works with swords, just like Riposte and Deadly Riposte.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 21:07, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Works beautifully in a Dragon Slash build. --67.169.92.104 15:31, 25 September 2007 (CDT) At 0-1 Str... Does it clear adr. if it has 0 rank? B/c then dervs/sins may use it... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 21:02, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Disable for "0 seconds" = no effect. (T/ ) 21:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :It's a limitating skill, forces you to use Strength AND a Sword, an unussual combnination. It should be linked to swordsmanship or become a meele attack. PvEreanor 11:46, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just put 2 points in Str, then you are fine... I don't think this would be used to actually disrupt... more to drain adr. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 17:54, 11 September 2007 (CDT) GvG usage? Am i the only one that thinks this whould look awsome on a Monk's bar? It'll make any assassin or warrior charging on you to think twice. --Cosmitz 14:57, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::if ur a monk with strength...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 13:28, 17 September 2007 (CDT) lol--66.130.10.27 11:41, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Not anymore, with swordsmanship attribute I think this could be a really viable skills for GvG monks.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.177.6.90 ( ) }. ::It's attribute is still strength, it just became a sword attack instead of a melee attack —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' El Nazgir ( ) }. :::GW:SIGN HAH! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:20, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::lol, this skill should end weapon spells, then it would be useful.Konradishes 02:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) But seriously. Think about it. 0...2 seconds disabling the enemies attack skills. Why don't you just knock them down for christ's sake? -Jeans 68.231.12.44 16:02, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Knockdowns don't reset adrenaline. 16:34, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::It should disable 0...4 seconds, like this, PLUS the added recharge, it's kinda a joke. Imho, they should revert the cooldown to 12 seconds, put the disable at 4 seconds and not make it interrupt spells or signets. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 00:36, 23 May 2008 (UTC)